


keep it

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: prompt: Person B always wears Person A's clothes. Person A ends up saying 'keep it' cause Person B looks so cute. But Person A is steadily running out of clothes.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	keep it

**Author's Note:**

> look i just really like betty in jug's clothes ok

Betty likes wearing Jughead’s clothes. Whether it’s to sleep in, borrow off him after one of their more intimate moments, or straight up steal from him to wear out and about. An ‘S’ shirt, multiple flannels, a jacket every so often, and even his hat once or twice. 

Jughead can’t say that he dislikes this. In fact, he likes it very much. He likes seeing her wearing something so _him_. He can, however, say that he’s running out of clothes.

It’s his fault, really. His brain can’t cope when she puts his clothes on, and the words _keep it_ come tumbling out of his mouth. This happens multiple times. He tells himself that he has other ‘S’ shirts, that one flannel won’t hurt, but slowly, he’s running out. And he isn’t sure how to approach the subject with her.

Or even if he _wants_ to.

One afternoon, he finds himself laying in bed, watching her. She stands in front of him, messy hair from their previous activities, wearing _only_ his favourite flannel shirt. Something inside him stirs. 

So no, he doesn’t want to. He _really_ doesn’t want to. 

But his slow decline in clothing does _need_ to be addressed. Although he’s not entirely sure if she’ll be that bothered. 

Still basking in the moment, he allows himself another few moments to watch her. He smiles at the sight.

“Betty?” he asks softly. 

She turns around and faces him, smirk on her face. “Yeah?”

_My God._ His heart flutters at the sight of her. With the risk of sounding possessive, he thinks, she looks so _his._

“I-” His voice gets stuck in his throat. “I need to, uh, tell you something.”

Her face drops and he immediately regrets his use of words. He sits up as she slowly perches herself on the edge of the bed, crossing his shirt over her exposed chest.

“Come here,” he offers, patting the space besides him. Reluctantly, she crawls up the bed, curling up beside him.

“What’s wrong, Jug?” she says, voice muffled as she hides her face in the covers. 

He can’t help but smile. She’s just _so_ cute. 

“It’s nothing bad, Betts, don’t worry.” He strokes her hair as an act of comfort. “It’s just about my clothes.” 

She snaps her head up and away from him, giving him a confused look. 

Through a giggle, he tells her the situation. “You look really good in my clothes, so I’ve been telling you to keep them. But, uh, it’s kind of backfired a bit.” 

The confusion on Betty’s face does not leave, and Jughead realises that he needs to explain more. 

“In other words, I’m running out of clothes,” he swallows, nervous for some unknown reason. 

She begins laughing. A real, loud laugh. 

“Oh, Juggie,” she says between laughs as she pulls him in for a giant bear-hug. 

For a few minutes, they lay together, arms wrapped around each other, while she giggles gently. A smile never leaves his face, glad she found this funny rather than upsetting. 

Eventually, he speaks again. “Look, I’m glad you think this is funny, but I’m running out of clothes here.” He tugs on his shirt that she’s wearing. 

“You can have some of them back,” she smiles. “But not this one. Or the purple ‘S’ one.”

“Fine.” He rolls his eyes jokingly. 

“And for now...” she teases. She reaches down the side of the bed and picks up his beanie, tugging it over her head. “This is mine.” 

Nothing more is said as he leans down to kiss the smug grin off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
